fishtycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Help
The Help section is a 4 screens brief guide to Fish Tycoon First Screen Fish Tycoon Fish Tycoon is a game that runs in TRUE REAL-TIME, even when you are not playing or when your computer is off! This means that babies will grow into bigger fish as time goes by, and that every time you turn the game back on, new surprises await you! Remember to check in from time to time and care for your fish - just like real fish in a real aquarium!The fish in the image is an Orange Fruitfish Navigation between tanks To move between your tanks, simply click on the button for the tank you want to switch to! Tank One: your starting tank Tank Two: extra tank you can buy later Sale Tank: selling tank Second Screen Isolation Tank Drag a fish into the isolation tank to check out the name, age and health of the fish.The fish in the image is an Orange Fruitfish How to make a fish pregnant Make sure you have a fish in the isolation tank and then drag another fish to it.The image shows an Orange Fruitfish getting pregnant by a Fanned Snout Fish Supplies In the fish supplies store you can buy al kind of supplies for your fish and for your tank: vitamins, medicines, special plants, ornaments and technologies! It takes a while to research new technologies, but these will really advance your progress in the game.The image shows the Fish Food Research Third Screen Species and price of your fish When you breed fish, you will often find that you have discovered new species. When a fish is fully grown, put it in the isolation tank and click on species. In the Species Chart you can check out the genetic background of every adult fish. You can also set its price before you sell it.The fish in the image is a Pink Spotanus and its family tree: Silky Spotanus and Orange Spotanus How to sell your fish You need to sell your fish in order to finance your mission. Drag the fish you want to sell to the "Sale Tank" (top right) and then click on the "Sell Fish" button.The fish in the image is an Orange Fruitfish Notes: * You can always go to the Sale Tank to check out the fish that are in the selling tank. * You can only sell adult fish. * Fish can be sold only when you personally supervise your fish store. Fourth Screen Magic Fish Remember that your ultimate foal is to find the 7 Magic Fish of Isola. To find these fish you will need to cross-breed the different species and solve the genetic puzzle. Notes: * All the Magic Fish leave sparkles behind them when they swim! * The Magic Fish have beneficial properties that affect other fish, but only if alive and swimming in the tank! Real Time Remember that Fish Tycoon runs in TRUE REAL-TIME. This means that fish will grow, get sick, have babies, etc., even when you are not playing the game, or even when your computer is off. So don't forget to check in from time to time and care for your fish - just like real fish in a real aquarium! If you ever need a break, you can stop time in the game by clicking Menu, then Options, then select "Stop Time". Your fish will not age or get sick when the game is paused. References Category:Game Mechanics